Hot Chocolate
by uru25110
Summary: Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa aba-aba Aoi mendorongku sampai aku tersungkur di sofa. Lalu, ia menyambar bibirku paksa, menyebarkan rasa dan aroma coklat yang pekat ke dalam mulutku. Ia terus menciumku, semakin liar dan mendesakku.


**Hot Chocolate**

**Summary : Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa aba-aba Aoi mendorongku sampai aku tersungkur di sofa. Lalu, ia menyambar bibirku paksa, menyebarkan rasa dan aroma coklat yang pekat ke dalam mulutku. Ia terus menciumku, semakin liar dan mendesakku.**

**Author : uru25110**

**Disclaimer : Dilindungi oleh Undang-Undang Dasar bikinan gue sendiri #gubrak**

**Rating : NC-21+, jauh-jauh hey kalian anak kecil! Hehehe *Author digebukin***

**Language : Indonesian**

**Characters : The Gazette**

**Pairing : Uruha x Aoi, Uruha x Reita**

**Genre : Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, Rmance, Smut, Lemon**

**Warning : Smut! Smut! Smut! Don't read if you don't like LEMON! OOC, OOT, ABAL**

**Ini adalah kebiasaanku ketika malam minggu tiba. Setelah aku pergi kencan dengan Aoi, pasti dia akan mampir ke apartemenku dan aku selalu membuat minuman kesukaannya. Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu sih apa dia memang menyukai minuman manis atau hanya pasrah dengan minuman bikinanku karena tidak enak hati. Tapi, selama ini dia selalu meminumnya dengan senang hati.**

**Hot Chocolate, itulah minuman yang rutin kubuatkan untuknya. Tentu saja malam ini pun aku membuatkan untuknya. Tadi kami menghabiskan sabtu yang panjang di pantai. Tumben sekali Aoi lagi romantis. Padahal biasanya dia hanya mengajakku pergi makan, nonton, atau hanya nongkrong-nongkrong dengan Kai, Ruki, dan Reita. Kata Aoi dia mengajakku ke pantai sebagai rasa bersyukur karena dia bangga memilikiku. Ah masa? Bukannya dia hanya terpesona sama pahaku yang jadi idaman segala jenis gendre ini? Hehehe...**

**Aku mengaduk-aduk minuman kesukaannya ini di meja makan, sedangkan dia tengah asik nonton TV kabel di sofa. Dia sepertinya kelelahan menemaniku seharian ini di pantai. Akhirnya, selesai juga aku membuatnya. Aku berjalan ke sofa dan duduk di sebelahnya. Diam-diam aku memperhatikan mimik mukanya. Kenapa dia begitu menggoda? Rasa-rasanya aku ingin melahapnya. Melihat bibirnya saja aku ingin sekali melepas tindikanya dan melumat habis-habis bibirnya. "Sayang, capek ya? Niih..." aku memberikan Hot Chocolate padanya dan dia hanya tersenyum. Jantungku beraasa ingin melompat. Padahal kami sudah pacaran lama, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu merasa jatuh cinta denganya.**

"**Makasih sayang," bisiknya tepat di telingaku. Aduh, ada yang berdesir di sekujur tengkukku. Aku tersenyum lalu ia meneguk hot chcocolate bikinanku. Setelah itu, ia meletakannya di meja samping sofa lalu menatapku nanar.**

"**Kamu lelah?"**

**Aoi hanya menggeleng sambil senyum. "Aku bahagia hari ini, aku, kamu, dan kita..."**

**Aku merasakan darah di sekitar pipiku berdesir. Sampai-sampai aku kehilangan kata-kata dan hanya bisa tersenyum.**

**Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa aba-aba Aoi mendorongku sampai aku tersungkur di sofa. Lalu, ia menyambar bibirku paksa, menyebarkan rasa dan aroma coklat yang pekat ke dalam mulutku. Ia terus menciumku, semakin liar dan mendesakku.**

**Aku tidak bisa berkutik. Aku terkunci. Aoi terus menerus memainkan lidahnya liar. Tangan kirinya memelukku sedangkan tangan kanannya memijat-mijat leherku. Jujur aku merasa geli. Tapi, karena ulah bodohnya aku menjadi bergairah. Aku balas memeluknya dengan tangan kananku. Lalu, tangan kirinya mulai nakal. Sambil terus bermain lidah, tangan Aoi memasuki kausku, ia memijat-mijat dadaku. Aku mengerang sesekali rasanya sungguh nikmat.**

**Ia menghentikan permainan lidah dari dalam mulutku. Tapi, dia terus menciumi dan menjilati sekitar daguku—semakin kebawah dan melalap habis leherku yang putih tanpa ampun. "Aaaaaaaah, Aoi-chaaan!" desahku. Aku yakin sudah tertinggal kissmark di si sana.**

**Aoi melepas paksa kaus yang kukenakan. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya bisa pasrah dijajah olehnya. Tapi, aku sedikit tidak mau kalah—aku buka kemejanya. Kancing demi kancingnya aku buka dan melalap habis dadanya. Aoi sepertinya kegirangan. Aku merasakan hasrat ini semakin menggebu dan sesuatu di bawah kin berasa sangat mengganjal sekali di celana—dan sepertinya Aoi mengerti. Tangan kirinya merogoh paksa jeans-ku. Lalu mengeluarkan milikku yang sudah suskas dibuatnya berdiri. Dengan lihai dia memainkannya, aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku mabuk karena ulahnya ini. "Teruuusss Aoi, teruuuusss... lebih kenceng... Aaaaaahhhh..." ia memperlambat gerakannya, aku mengerti dia menunda klimaks. Dasar tak mau kalah. Kini aku yang bergerak. Aku lepas pelan-pelan celananya dan juga lepas semua bajuku. Kini kita benar-benar polos. Tanpa tahu malu aku mengulum miliknya. Kini aoi yang tertidur di sofa dan aku disisi sofa mengulum miiknnya sambil memainkan bola-bola lentur miliknya.**

**Erangan Aoi semakin membuatku semangat. Aku mengulumnya lalu membiarkan miliknya bersentuhan dengan bagian-bagian tubuhku. Oh ini sungguh menyenangkan! "Sayang, ayo kita main permainan yang sesungguhnya." Gumamnya bergetar. Aku yakin libidonya sudah jauh meningkat dar pada tadi. Aku berhenti mengulum dan Aoi pun berdiri sambil merentangkan tangan siap memelukku. Sedangkan, aku masih terduduk di pinggir sofa. "Sini kamu," ujarnya nakal dan aku pun bangkit.**

**Aku menciumnya, mencium lehernya. Kami sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan nafas yang semakin memburu, kami bentul-betul gila. Ia memeluk pinggangku. Kini kami berhadapan. Dadaku bergejolak ketika melihat wajahnya yang sedang menahan gejolak libidonya sendiri seperti itu. Sungguh lucu. Lalu, kaki kiri kuangkat dan kusilangkan ditubuhnya. Kubiarkan miliknya masuk ke bottom milikku. Pelan, pelan, pelan, gerakan aoi sungguh pelan. PAYAH! "Cepetin lagi, Dear..." gumamku dan dibalas dengan seringai nakalnya. Dia semakin gila memompa, gerakannya semakin kencang.**

**AAAAAAH...**

**AAAAAH!**

**Dunia seperti milik berdua. Namun, kesibukan kami mendadak berhenti. Kami dikejutkan akan kehadiran sosok lain di ruang ini. Aku melepas Aoi. "Kapan kamu masuk ke sini?" tanyaku terkejut.**

"**Sorry tadi gak dikunci, aku masuk aja. Tadinya aku mau ngajakin kalian main game hehehe," cengirnya. "Aku balik, ya. Silahkan dilanjutin hehehe," lalu pemuda bernoseband itu membalikan badannya.**

"**Tunggu, Rei..." seru Aoi tiba-tiba.**

**Reita berbalik, "Kenapa Ao?"**

"**Mau gabung?" Aku terkejut dengan omongan Aoi barusan. Apa? Gabung? Bertiga? Hah?**

"**Heeeee?" Reita melotot.**

"**Mau nggak? Aku rasa Uruha nggak keberatan, hehehe iya kan? Dan pasti permainan kita bakal makin seru," tawa Aoi sungguh menyeramkan. Tapi, aku pikir coba main bertiga gak salah juga kan? Aku mengangguk. Kini aku akan disantap dua pria mesum haaaaa!**

**Reita menyeringai, dia mengangguk setuju. Tanpa basa-basi ia melepas pakaiannya dan langsung menuju ke arah kami. Huh! Reita kurus! Ketiup angin juga pasti langsung terbang ke Mars. "I wanna sucks you..." kata Reita padaku. Tanpa persetujuan dariku, Reita mengulum milikku. Aoi memelukku dari belakang. Ia ciumi aku dari punggung lalu ke leher dan bermuara di bibirku. Ia meremas-remas dadaku. Rasanya aku ingin menjerit puas.**

**Kocokan Reita begitu cepat dan tepat sasaran. Dia memainkan bola-bola milikku seperti yan g aku lakukan ke Aoi. Jantungku semakin bergemuruh, ah aku merasa ada sesuatu yang akan menyembur. Reita terus mengulum sambil memainkan miliku yang makin mengeras dan siap menyemburkan sesuatu.**

**Aoi kembali mencium leherku. Entah berapa kissmark sudah terbentuk di sana. Kini aku bisa bersuara, "Aaaaaah, terus Reiiiiii! Kencengin dikit lagi Reiiii! Aaaaaaaah, aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Aoi, remas yang kenceng, aaaah..." Aku memegang kedua tangan Aoi memintanya meremas dadaku dengan kencang dan dia mengerti.**

**Tiga, dua, satuuuu... aku merasa melayang di tempat. Akhirnya kenikmatan menjemputku terlebih dahulu. Reita dengan iklas meminum apa yang kukeluarkan. Aku rasa aku mengeluarkannya banyak sekali. Reita terus menjilati tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun. Tubuhku terasa lemas. Tapi, aku sadar aku masih punya "tugas" atas mereka berdua. Staminaku masih ada tentu saja. Aku kan kuat hahaha!**

**Aoi memintaku berlutut dan aku mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Kita selesaian dengan doggy style ehehehehe," seringai mengerikan keluar lagi dari mulut Aoi. Sungguh terlalu! Kini Aoi di belakangku, ia sudah siap memasukan apa yang dari tadi ingin dia masukan lagi sebelum terganggu akan kehadiran Reita. Aku bertumpu pada kedua telapak tanganku. Namun, Reita tetap minta jatah. Ia menyodorkan miliknya ke depan mukaku. Kini aku butuh sedikit keseimbangan antara depan dan belakang.**

**Aoi terus memompa dari belakang. "Uhhhh..." tanganya tetap nakal meremas-remas dadaku. Sedangkan aku? Aku mengulum milik Reita dan dia memompa tanpa henti di mulutku. Aku dapat mendengar desahan mereka bersaut-sautan. Dan aku pun merasakan akan ada klimaks yang kedua untukku. Seluruh milik reita mulai tegang. Reita membelai rambutku. Nafasnya makin tidak beraturan dan perlahan cairan hangat sedikit asin dan sepat mengalir dengan sopannya ke mulutku. Begitupun Aoi, ia menyemburkan isi dari miliknya tanpa aba-aba dan aku merasakan suatu kenikmatan yang sama persis seperti tadi. Ingin sekali aku mendesah tapi apa daya mulutku masih terkunci oleh kunci milik reita.**

**Akhirnya Reita melepaskan miliknya, begitupun Aoi. Aku segera terkapar di karpet. Lelaaah, tapi nikmat.**

**Aoi ikut tiduran di samping kananku dan Reita di kiri. "Gimana, Rei?"**

**Reita tersenyum lalu tidur di dadaku. Begitupun Aoi tidur di sekitar leherku.**

"**Pacarmu perkasa, Aoi-kun... ehehehehe..."**

**~OWARI~**

**Ini adalah fanfic pertama (yang bejat) gue di FFn. sebenernya gue agak bingung sih sama genrenya. Gue pikir genre cemut itu udah ada, jadi cuma bisa nuis "romance" dan BIKIN NI FANFIC BER-RATING M! Gue cuma berharap gak ada anak kecil nyasar buka ini fanfic ehehehehehe *author dikroyokin fans the gazette* Gue juga agak bingung sama katagori, jadi maap kalo sedikit ngelantur hahahahaha! *gak guna***

**Oke, sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya!**

**Kritik dan saran serta hinaan silahkan disampaikan melalui tombol "Review"**

**Ja, minna!**

**uru25110**


End file.
